The shades of death p:1
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: Its. Now doneeeee yay it stood its epic and it's soon tie. Be in vk as lovely s it evr will be enjuntjnoSrt one bry worked hsrdnon yaess in so tired if. REVIDED AND COMPLETE!


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverweingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loaw dagny perseverin Part 1. **_

Dagur the deranged was happy this day. Could be said this was quite possibly the best day in his entire week, maybe even the whole month the **year**, maybe..."ah the life of a berserk viking world In its splendor. And that belongs to me alone " why was he happy? "Because I captured it it it _it_! Oh sweet oden I'm so lucky I got meself one. I'm so glad it fell RIGHT into our oh so clever trap. It's mine...alllll mine." After the worst grief chief bork the bold and his recent disrespect of his excellent thrill of killing those wretched evil flying snakes, dagur finally would show those old fools what him and his village tribe of civil savages were made of and not to be trifled With. Maybe this might even show that rather stuffy daft old chief bork a thing or _twenty_ about how very successful a berserk could do A job. "Wait until they get a load of the wriggling cargo my men picked up in the forest. I'd love to see the look of stupid disbelief on his face." Dagur strutted carelessly to the arena, demandig pompously ahead of him the guard open that iron portcullis if he knew what was good for him.

his eyes soon sought out the roaring seething creatue in the far corner, chined to the ground by thick pegs attaching Overly large chains around the creature. Straps encased thE beast all the way along its muzzle and wings to further hider its escape efforts. "Awwwws you not feeling so well? Hmmmmm-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHH! That's okay well make Better accommodations for you. That sure is an odd color of scales you have." indeed an albino pigment laced all over the rare creature accept on its fore paws, and lay on her ear frills. There also was one more feature on its muzzle; a vivid scar where something once could've slashed her eye. "What about a name? How about death eater? No? gribbit the grim then? Oh you look more slim and sleek so maybe valka stalker? I sense you like None of those. Well my soon dead little nert furt, you and I and us all have plenty of time to figure one out. Bye for now." dagur strode off dignified as he shouted for the guards to open the portcullis. Oh, this Dragon possessed a name alright, although few outside her followers knew it better then she knew her herself: valdis loaw dagny perseverIn. As she spat curses after in Dragonic after the arrogant young flesh and blood, she promised silently this dagur would pay for ensnaring her...and pay... And pay.

* * *

><p>Blueflame, ixora Jackson, symrea earthsong and many other vikings including chier bork the bold were invited by the berserker Village that a public executionskinning of a captured nert furt. They started out at midday on foot a small procession. Ixoras Husband didnt really want to go along upon hearing the news but she yanked him by his protesting arm anyway. The gruff looking village Vikings they were being... Berserk... They offered extra living spaces in their village. some other settlements ha. Accepted the invitation for blueflame wearily observed Vikings walking about with excited gleams in thier eyes of a dragon skinning. Normally the curly haired viKing remained troublesomely optimistic but now he scoweled scournfully at the heavy fortified buldigns, the sharpend stakes drivin into the rather crude but high wooden wall thrown up as defEnce. Indeed this place bristled with cruel offensive weaponry no doubt orderd by the crazed chief. "Dagur the dernged; loony maniac more like it." he said under his breath so no one overheard. Nearby the other would be initiates strutted thier stuff in fruitless hope they might impress a passing Berserk. "Just let me at it before they skIn it. My knee to its muzzle! Crunch go its Brains."Bragged one stupidly. "More like it will bite your leg off first in spite then go for your overly huge puffy hands."said the one female teen with her helmet jammed so far down over her eyes it was a wonder she didn't bump into anything.

She had gaiend a wide variety of surnames but none too pleasant to mention. "I'll save your beautiful hands and Feet. I'll chop off the paws of every nert furt I see...with my face!" "We know!" The rest of the trainees snapped angRily. They heard a veried verismo of this speech nearly Daily. He drawled obliviously. "It's gonna be me. I can feel it already. dont You worry your sweet sorry behinds: I'll save the day and chief dagur will honor me oh so much. I'll simply look upon the dragon with my mighty eyes and it'll die on the spot. I'll be worshipped as a hero." Blueflames scowl softend as he heard Ixora's low snicker. "You imbecile, you'll be dead." She chuckled softly so others heard and walke off. Blueflame had to agree with her on this; dragon that cagued could do lots of human damage. Floweog her he gave a goofy purposeful goofy grin at the one who had spoKen who smiled confidently back in false certainty hed already won the heart of Dagur just by talking about him from afar. "Dont worry your sweet little heads, ill bag this situation in a jiffy." In the followtn dawn they all would Gather to see dagur let the mystery nert furt free so it could fairly challenge the dranged chief before he executed it in the arena.

as twilight shoWn its eerie full moon upon the berserker village, ligut crept upon patrolling guards both on the defensive wall and especially bordering the Arena. In itsitting on her albino haunches brooded loAw dagny perseverin, rightful leader of 'the others' "earlier I was all leader. now here I am forced to wear this insulting two legged contraption. The village Wil burn to the ground, it's citizends running red with destruction?" Her unheard muffled shouts went unnoticed by the berserk guards. They were used to caged roars at all times on duty and this pretty looking one was no different. She had been flying during the day in Persuit of a lead to see if nightflight versel had any select covert folowers on her Side the time she went behind Kahuakhauns bAck many times, even possibly leading up to her overthrowing loaw Okar as leader if loaw ranak branarr hadn't first and Was slain shortly after a failed attempt. Loaw dagny successfully thought two nemesis's of her movement perished in the sea from a recently converted follower armed with electriciTy, Nona and a hex halftransfixed formet follower obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss (another story). perseverin didnt loathe the daylight as a lot of others did and maybe fate chose to punish her decision that day to fly at ligHt. She had not seen a net falling on her tail rudders behind her and only once she painfully thumped back to earth did she see the organized clutch of two leggeds responsible.

Perseverin vowed she would not die by a flesh and bloods metal tooth. All these weak souls would burn for thier actions. "No one traps my brethren without paying the full price for their Actions!" but what could A single sleek fury do against a lot of metal tooth welding violent berserkers? Without a cunning leader no doubt the God protetor would take away all her powers of delightful bloodlust from perseverin and bestow slightly more on another night fury instead. or maybe some followers might wonder where she went after a while, those most loyel to her amongst the masses of winged bodies and scour the land to retrieve her. "I dont need retrieving." A sudden thought struck loaw dagny, causing her wings strapped to her sides to twitch at her brilliant idea. If this didnt work out then she ceased to be a threat by the time tomarrow because she would cease...to be. She closed those feral eyes and fouced. then it waS done. Dark happiness curdled inside her, it worked, causing her to screech an evil mirthful laugh out into the night; they were on their way. "let the flesh and bloods celebrate, let them grow smug, overly confident in thier knowledge I am doomed. Ink w better! They wil soon be here, little human worms, they will be here. You alll shall regret the day you captured me as some amusement trinket to laugh at for sport! By the time twilight sets in tomarrow every living thing in this village will be dead!" her voice fell to a low purr. "It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old blueflame couldn't sleep. No, it wasnt that the loud snoring Berserk elder had let him and his wife IxOra kePt him awake. "I must sneak to see that nert furt maybe even free it if Available. I cannot stand to see a wild beast cruelly harassed like that dagur must be halted from skinning this mythical wonder." He easily slipped out of thier visiting Dwelling and Darted through dark shadows past the alert guards to the area where most villages plunked a big arena. Bkueflane dared to hope the trapped probably frightened Dragon wasn't one he personally knew. The bad feelings started when he snuk without effort through the innermost ring of berserkers and heard the roars. That confirmed the first suspicion that chief dagur hadn't lied about a nert furt caged. creeping the last few paces he looked over the arena rim and a choked cry wormed out; "i dont believe this." A couple of gawfaws of beserks in high spirits indicating an inhalation of mead drifted near so he rounded the rim to a more shadowed area. He called out to her softly but she didn't hear him. His heart sank as he counted the cruel measurements dagurs villagers had slapped on this awe inspiring winged lizard of white. She let out a roar very so often but otherwise bored absent holes in the dull arena wall across with her Eyes.<p>

blueflame hid himself as a batch of guards strolled leisurely past on thier daily rounds and shot the night fury a contemptuous dirty look and chuckled unpleasantly. "Look at it squirm! I bet it wont last long against our chief. Bet you my best war spear for your best battleaxe?" Blueflame ignored thier remarks and tried to scuttle Down into Bowl of this arena somehow but where? His best chance of freeing the nert furt he'd see. before as the one who tried to kill him many times would be tonight before the arena filled with villagers tomarrow. Ducking into shadows to hide his movements he circled behind the line of sight of the oddly still dragoness and tumbled down the arenas lip. He glanced up see no guards in sight and crept toward the fury cautiously trying to be silent. He mightve suseeded if not for a pebble he accidentaly kicked a tad loudly. That white muzzle with the slash across its eye, showing savage teeth, snapping instantly to blueflame. The eyes narrowed shortly on recognizing him.

"grrro goewllllln roarrrr growlllll roarrlllll/you! _You_! I Didn't expect to see your guilty soul so soon yet. This is all your doing isn't it? I should have known, seen the signs this was coming. Now it all falls into place; your controlling events here to have me forever silenced. You could not be more utterly wrong about your foolhardy actions: now all you know shall face dire consequences! That is all I have to say to you. You'll find out The rest as your dear settlement burns to Ashes and your known allies run red. Your pathetic Protector allies on wings who seem to thwart my plans to be rid of you are not here this time." she said to blueflame In draconic on deaf ears. He halted for a moment before feeling around the straps for a release feature. he couldn't find one. Feeling frustrated he looked her over once again but discovering no freeing mechanism. the alarming call of berserks very near the young Vikings position could mean trouble if they spied him. he gave the creature he hoped conveyed hopeful return sometime before the execution, scuttled away with venomous unheard roars at his back and an unfinished warning from the dragon. "And even if your feeble dragons find their way here they shall surely be Destroyed! LoAw dagny perseverIn, leader of the followers under me, cannot be stopped! I communicated with the stars and told my follower brethren where I am through the god protector! That's right human worm, run away while you can! BY SUNSET TOMARROW THEY SHALL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!"

* * *

><p>The arena on berserk village was nearly crowded to overflowing with many different vikings of various village, and all brandished their Many killing weapons in selute of this execution. None were happier than dagur who wore such an unpleasant gleeful grin ixora Jackson wondered why it didn't swallow him Whole. That thought amused her to no end. She hadn't seen her husband sneak out during the night and return only just in time to escape her early morning rousing. Even now she Suspiciously had I inklings of what hidden trouble her husband had wormed into. "Blueflane your acting weird" he attempted to show an innocent face and clunked his lanky elbow on some ominous looking berserkers keg Of mead beside him, spilling it into that large villagers trousers who gave blueflame a dark look as he laughed sheepishly up at him. Ixora made a disgusted sound. "Well <em>weirder<em>." dagur stood dramatically In the arena and ordered its iron portcullis closed. Perseverin the albino night fury still lay chiNed heavily and blueflame felt immensely sorry for the beast and theres nothing he could do without challenging dagur and his dozens of goons. "See her ixxy? She's weary of so many of us. even i would be weary of us. And before you ask is it then same nert furt we saw before (another story) then yes it is. I wish she didn't have to die. I just wanted to talk to the thing and free it.. Oops." his wife looked like she wanted to throttle him as he'd let slip he'd been Doing something to do with that white lizard but she didn't get the chance for chopping at him Due to the noise swell of the crowd at the end of dagurs speech. "And now i give you a glorious battle on your behalf! We don't get this lucky catching night furys often. Release the white colored beast!"

Ready berserks used gigantic battle-axes to sever the chains linking Perseverin to the stake in the stone and the rest of the snare fell away. Quick as lightening she pounced with a pleasant growl on dagur the deranged, but to her surprise This two legged nimbly sidestepped as calmly as if he dealt with such things weeklY. Laughing he unsheathed his sword twirled it over his head fancifully for show and lunged sword first to pierce the dragonessess heart. LoAw dagny only just evaded the darting Attack. She turned with an amused smile, finally understanding the game the flesh and blood seemed to employ. "This all for spot isn't It? Very well I shall play along your little game for now. You and I are the top of our battling class. Your fighting skills are impressive, most impressive. But it matters not in the end. I will kill you." From then on she accepted his ploy and allowed her fancy moves to show if these ignorant assemblage of humans Watched. She didnt admit that one dragoness combat in claw fights was far superior to hers: Nona, the one who fell into the sea and was presumed dead. This skinny scrawny armed human admittedly fought better than any she had seen before. "Hohoohohohoooo, look at it fight! This one proves a worthy match for the might of dagur!" symrea earthsong in the sidelines felt sick hearing the berserk chief so crazed sounding. A lucky shot: loAw dagnys fearsome claws swiped underneath the humans sword and knocked it aside. "You think too far ahead. Arrogance can topple giants. Believe me I know."

now it came the leader of the night furys moment of misperception. Dagur grunted in grudging admiration of and whipped out an ornate dagger blade from beneath his animal skin. He stabbed it into the paw and an angry roar rocked the arena. Flinging vermillion off his arm he glanced up into the onlookers and smiled which produced and echoing cheer. Loaw dagny knew being bit in the tender paw was one of the most painful injuries a night fury Could receive. "Now i really **will** kill you. You have imprisoned me, wounded me, dared to place your petty wishes above my mission! Ow let it be your death!" She shrieked at him. She felt something then flowing hotter through her blood, what loaw Okar kahuakhaun morphed into, a place where all reason fell away to a hot burning rage so great it left the feral of who every dragon was. To the berserkers horror and blueflames secret joy, loAw dagny fell upon Dagur with everything she had despite his desperate lashes with his ornate dagger. It almost hit her eye with the menacing scar were it not for her shifting body it bit into the side of her neck. This only made perseverin into fighting harder and in such a nameless rage she didn't tire. She used all her limbs to try causing lasting damage to Dagur who only lived because of how well he trained to become chief.

"No one beats Dagur the deranged!" he hollered a bit crazily. No one contested this chief as one of the very best fighting Vikings around The known land. It rumored vaguely he once trained a week straight without food or drink or rest to improve nonstop so one day he would be practically invincible From any threat. Many of the villagers believed the rumor. Maybe it payed him tribute even now for wether it be true or not Dagur he seemed to predict where blows came from and evaded or defended. Sliding out of a lunge at his abdomen he grabbed his trusty sword flung out of his reach earlier, threw the dagger at her eyes and charged with his longer weapon. She flung out a wing over her muzzle instinctively to ward off the object (blueflames eyes glimmered at this to commit to memory) and batted the sword aside, but Dagur reversed grip and nicked a cut on her exposed stomach side below where the wing normally held. "Oooooooh you angry, little lizard? come to daddy. Be a good doomed beast come and get me." He said loud enough for all to hear. But all eyes had shifted away of the dragon and Dagur, no, all eyes held terror stricken to the day sky. Finding no invigorating cries Dagur glanced up as well to behold a sight to remember. Blueflame had seen them before the slow witted berserk villagers did and is blood grew very cold. They were at last here as loAw dagny had promised: night furys gathered so great they blotted out the sky. Perseverin herself only noticed the exposed opening Dagur made and formed a fireball in her maw at about the same time the masses of dragons above dived at the arena. From then on the berserk village dissolved into bloody chaos.

* * *

><p>Three are different <span><strong>shades of death<strong>, you see, some as witless as Dagurs recent arrival so into this story and others as brutally strong as the black night fury that had received orders from the god protector in his mind that his loyal leader was in trouble. deathbringers reaction upon knowing the reason for her trouble was humans and to gather a large Legion of followers to guide toward the spot it the land where she had been captured was questionable at best. For a while since he was cheated of killing Nona he hadn't felt properly right now He did. deathbringer hungered for an opportunity for fighting and now he spotted the albino shape Doing just that below. "What are you waiting For? Arm the defenses, arm the fury catapults! Quickly now! I refuse to be overrun!" Came a voice of the foolish two legged human facing the dragons leader. Little pink shapes swarmed from their exposed arena and swiftly roamed up to the wooden Wall bordering the village and fired a mixture of crossbows and balls of waxy flame into the attacking night furys. Several furys near the brute nearby already fell to crossbow bolts, silent hardly perceptible arrows detectable With their ear plates. He swooped low over the village and blasted aViking into oblivion, doges a hail of bolts ahead at him and dived into aid loAw dagny in battle. Instead of cowering chief dagur took the surprise attack of even more night fury dragons to swat the enraged dragons muzzle ahead of him. The public execution was officially over but still he preferred to slay the beast now more for his personal amusement then anything else and refused to cage it.

"i survive purely on senseless fighting, I was born unto it and ill be smarter and stronger then you. A winning steak will belong to us and always belong to berserkers!" The fury swatted at his head, evaded the swipe and threw his ornate dagger at her eye. loaw dagny flexed her body fluidly out of the way...into the point of dagurs sword. Perseverins single sharp cry split the air and with it evaporated the animalistic Feral blood rage like kahuakhaun had endured two years Ago. Her conscious thinking soul rushed back in to fill it's void and she literally crumbled to her stomach bleeding nastily from a cut in her neck. Dagur cackled manically and prepared to finish the beast.

* * *

><p>The two leggeds were winning very easily. Thats the thought audria loAw edi essum thought as his sloppy fireball of purple took out part of a wooden stone slinger instead of all of it. The dragon next to him suddenly dropped messily to the settlement below, shot from an arrow. "Maybe I can even those odds a little bit" he said aloud. Angling his wings to fire upon the crossbowmen perched upon the defensive wall. "Haha you cannot be all places at once shooting at us. But I must ask myseof why are we even here? I want to chase the one guilty of making blind loAw Okar. These feeble flesh and bloods are not worth my time."<p>

elsewhere on the Full blown battle across the village crept blueflame. Sure, he had seen plenty of nert furt raids on his home village further north but paled compared to the sheer mass of this village assault. a nert furt with short wings and a pelt pattern very similar to the very first one he met long ago (nightFlight) when he'd been younger flew past and he ducked back to the berserk houses shadow. He turNed relievedly and bumped smack right into the growling, lips parted to reveal teeth, grey night fury. blueflame had little choice but to run: slogging past grim berserk villagers. One came to his rescue and pulled the trigger on his crossbow to launch the bolt home. The young man closed his eyes to block out the sighT. "What's going on?" He called sadly aware of the mounting death. "A raid whaddya think it is, mate? Just seen one this size I have not. It's every man for himself. might wanna arm yourself."The accented berserk tossed a small knife to him over his shoulder, turning to aim randomly into the sky to launch another arrow. "I just meant...Why are they killing Us so." screams mixed with inhuman roars rattled the air. An idea of mass stupidity came to him: perhaps if he were to reTurn for that fury he had grown sympathy for while watching it fend off dagur earlier, he might bond with it and fly it out of here to safety.

Neatly avoiding dragon/berserk skirmishes he edged into the now abandoned arena save dagur the Deranged and two furys of jet black and brown. Blueflames heart plummeted to his animal leather shoes. "No! She cannot be..,no! I don't. I didn't. she isn't." His cry caused one of the nert furts muzzle to shoot up toward his vague position alertly. Two pairs of gauntleted leather armored hands pulled him roughly a berrior behind the uppermost viewing level. "Stay quiet if you want to live" the harsh command came to him in heated whispers. Blueflame gasped to see chief bork the bold, symrea, the nameless boastful viking and the one with her helmet jammed over her eyes. "What are we all doing Here? Trusting you." Symreas voice continued Silently. At his confused look she elaborated with a patient sigh. "Look, blue, I hear from ixora all the time when we spar how she disapproves your scant little questsdespite negative scrutiny From our chief here and your wife. But they allow it because you are who you are. All of us here have chosen to Side with you on this, for our own reasons. the white dragOn is alive" "i think your cute wife I saw out killin. Lovely shadow She had too." bragged the brute: symrea slapped him to shut him up. "anyway I thought she was." "Can you all divert the other thee long enough for time to climb down to thE Creature and fly it out of the village?" In answer all the initiates drew their weapons In support with smiles accept the bragger who earlier had seemed to worship dagur, whose sarcastic drawl sounded quite different. "Let me at the thief. I'll take his weapon for myself and shove his ugly boots down his-" blueflame took off in preparation before the rest could be heard.

* * *

><p>"I feel so weak" perseverin groaned, struggling to rise to her feet to lend support to her brethren flyers in finishing dagur off. In two quick moves he thrust his ornate dagger into the brown fury and landed a stunning punch to the black brutes underchin. The chief ignored them and stalked toward his original dazed target lying on the stone only to stop short at the young man he didn't know as a berserk stood before him. "out of my way" dagur growled dangerously with his sword raised to slay it. "You delay my rightful execution of this nert furt. Stand aside." blueflame summed courage, stood ground defiantly for the white furys Sake. "I cannot allow that. Our own village where I come form, we dont slay them mainly due to my persuasion. Nert furts are good creatures, simply misunderstood. They would like to live in peace. You wont harm this dragon." both looked up at that moment as a shout echoed blueflames name demanding why in odens name He interfered here, jumping down to grab his arm. Seeing his chance, he jumped away of ixora Jackson's leap, sidestepped the still staring dagur and used that voice that made this dragon listen to him once before. Trying to carefully slip a leg over it's back spurred perseverin to flick the opposite wing hard to get him off, the blow so forceful it plowed him into his wife and both hit the wall, already unconscious.<p>

loaw dagny turned from the two legged that attempted to slyly ride on her and painfully summoned extra willpower to battle dagur. Turns out She needn't have bothered. Her eyes caught the unwelcome sight of a few Dozen angry berserks ringing the arena. Renewed, dagur fought wildly against the two recovered nert furts, slashing and stabbing. Despite this attack the two legged villagers seem to be many and kept on coming no matter how viciously her followers blasted them With purple alkaline fire. "We need to retreat, we're too badly beaten." Advised the Brown fury Over it's scaled shoulder. Perseverin looked around at the loosing deteriorating battle; such a waste of life on her Side tonight. The dragons had lost their organized glee to burn this village. Desperation welled up how far this attack had failed she could now see. "I am not leaving empty handed!" Then her gaze practically licked up the other set of humans she wanted to destroy and flexed her bleeding paws but this time she wouldn't kill them. An evil clever gleam lit in her eyes as another plan rose from the ashes of this nearly forgotten plan already to destroy the village. oh, how she had far darker plans now in mind for these humams. She blasted a fireball at dagur to set him reeling back from deathbringer and brown follower and padded toward Ixoras and blueflames still forms. "Follow me."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
